


Lemon Hot Mess

by IshaRen, pr3tty_g1rl5



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Fem!Reylo, Femslash, Lemon Hot Remix, everything is gay and i really mean everything, fem!Kylo Ren, may cause uncontrollable thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaRen/pseuds/IshaRen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: Lemon Hot Femslash Remix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all—I convinced Isha to come back and write a little teeny bit with me! 
> 
> As a Known Gay, I just want everyone to know that this fic comes from my heart.

From the moment Rey sits in the backseat of her grandma’s old car all she hears is “Kylo Ren this,” and “Kylo Ren that.” He’s apparently very wealthy—in tech or something? Mows all the lawns on the street? Rey has to admit she’s only half listening. She has better things to worry about this summer than some middle-aged do-gooder with an epic beer gut. 

“Oh, there’s Kylo now! Mowing our lawn, just like I said. What a nice—“ 

Rey has officially checked out, because she’s looked out the car window and _oh_ _shit._

Kylo is just about to start mowing Patty and Harriet’s back yard when Patty’s gray Toyota Camry pulls into the drive. That’ll be her and the grand-daughter, Rey. A young teenager from what Kylo’s gathered, 13 or so. Kylo’s never been great with kids, but she should invite Rey over for a swim at least.

The passenger door swings open and Kylo’s jaw drops as Rey hops out and shades her eyes against the afternoon sun. She’s drenched in golden light that highlights smooth, lightly tanned skin that just begs to be stroked. She’s wearing little jean shorts and loose yellow tank and Kylo feels like a truck hit her. There might as well be angels singing and fucking glitter falling from the sky with how ridiculously hot Rey is. She’s not 13. Nope, not even close. She looks closer to 18 maybe, and so tiny and perfectly formed Kylo wants to weep.

The angels are chorusing in Kylo’s ears, “Hallelujah, we found your perfect girl! Rejoice!” And then the key turns minor and the strings shriek and the drums beat in time with the pounding of Kylo’s heart as the angels screech out the last line: “And she’s straiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!”

Well, probably straight. You never know. Fuck.

Kylo is not a middle-aged man. Kylo is a ridiculously sexy _woman_ , currently standing in place staring at Rey. With the tiniest little shorts Rey has ever seen, socks pulled up to her knees. It makes her mouth water just looking at those strong calves. Also those thighs. Rey wonders briefly what it would be like to have those thighs crushing her head. They’re straining against the seams at the bottom of the flimsy shorts. 

Rey looks up a little to the deliciously toned tummy revealed by Kylo’s crop top. Bless her for that. And her hair. Her hair is a big mass of black curls. She wants to run her hands through them. 

Kylo catches sight of them, beams, and reaches down to flick the lawnmower off. Rey gets a view down the crop top and damn—that cleavage is delicious. When she straightens, she pushes the thick sweatband back into her curls. Ugh. Rey’s mouth is so dry.

But she has to squeeze her legs together to try and stop the wet throb between them. She wishes she’d worn a bra because no doubt her traitorous nipples are popping out of her tank right now. 

Kylo’s gaydar has never operated very well. At all. She cringes thinking of all the girls she propositioned in college, _sure_ that their friendliness and willingness to cuddle up on the couch to watch movies _meant_ something _._ But well, it hadn’t. Anyway, since Kylo can’t trust herself, she can always dream, right? Maybe the angels really are smiling on her today and Rey is a hot, gay gift that’s fallen right onto her lap. Fuck, just thinking of Rey squirming in her lap while Kylo sucks on those tight little nipples… Wait.

Rey’s not—she’s not wearing—not wearing—a bra. Kylo’s brain stutters to a halt just as her body has set her on a collision course with Rey and Patty, who’s come around the other side of the car to stand expectantly beside Rey.

“Kylo! This is Rey—oomph.”

Patty’s words are swallowed up by Kylo desperately embracing her so that she won’t faceplant into Rey’s chest instead. Patty goes surprisingly soft against her and Kylo is already regretting this hug, but somehow her body takes over and she’s lifting? Patty? Up? And swinging her around so that her legs fly out and Rey jumps to the side with a yelp to avoid them.

Patty’s saying something into Kylo’s shoulder, but now their momentum is such that Kylo is having trouble stopping. She turns around a couple more times, staggering across the freshly mown grass until she’s able to toss Patty to her feet several yards away from where she started.

Kylo doesn’t dare turn around to look at Rey to see what she thought of that display so she stares at Patty’s flushed face and tries to think of something to say that will explain her exuberant greeting.

“Um…” 

Oh great, Kylo’s mouth started talking before her brain was ready with any actual words. 

“Uh, hi Patty,” she says. “It’s...uh...nice to see you?” 

Kylo mentally reviews the scene and winces. Fuck. Chicks might like a strong girl? Maybe?

Patty straightens her blouse and pats her hair. Her cheeks are quite pink and she’s avoiding Kylo’s eyes. 

“Yes, well. As I was saying, this is Rey.” Patty lifts a hand to indicate Rey, who has now stepped up beside Kylo and is peering up at her.

This situation is totally salvageable. Kylo just needs to turn on the charm. Easy, she’s practiced in front of her mirror enough.

She turns to Rey and steps a little closer than is necessary. Rey takes a little half-step back with one foot, but then stops, so the distance between them doesn’t change. That’s positive. That’s very positive.

“Rey,” Kylo says, cringing when her voice comes out too loud. She clears her throat and tries again. “Rey,” she says somewhere between a breath and a whisper. “I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you.”

Rey has to lean forward to hear her and Kylo drinks in her soft lips and lightly freckled skin. Rey’s eyes are hazel and wide and she’s looking at Kylo’s mouth. Bingo.

Watching Kylo greet Patty was an extreme exercise in pining. What she wouldn’t give to have a big strong woman pick her up like that and twirl her around. Wrap those biceps around her. Oh gosh, she touched Patty with her abs. Rey resists the urge to hyperventilate. 

Kylo is speaking so quietly that Rey has to lean in to hear what she’s saying. And watch her lips. Yeah. To understand what she’s saying. Those lips are so plush and red, and Kylo licks them and Rey is officially in Gay Hell. 

While she’s looking at Kylo’s lips, her eyes search out the rest of Kylo’s features. A strong nose, prominent and regal. Rey can imagine sitting on her. On her face. Grinding her pussy onto that nose, the pulsing point of her clit rubbing into the tip—shit now she’s _really_ wet. 

Panicked, she reaches her hand out to shake Kylo’s. When Kylo takes her hand, Rey melts into a puddle. Kylo’s fingers wrap all the way around her hand almost, and it makes her feel so deliciously small that she thinks she just might faint. 

Rey’s hand is soft and small in Kylo’s palm and all Kylo wants to do is pull her in close and—shit. Right. This is just her fantasies trying to take over again. Kylo’s therapist has been over this with her a thousand times. Fantasy does not become reality. (But it does sometimes, right? Right? It has to.)

“I’m Kylo,” she says, still in that breathy whisper. It’s like she’s telling Rey a sexy secret. Yeah, that’s pretty hot.

Rey gulps. 


	2. the introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo introduce themselves, Rey and her Grandmothers have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back. This is short, but I felt like it was a good place to stop and publish so I can work on the next scene that strikes my fancy.

_“I’m Kylo,” she says, in a breathy, sultry whisper. Rey feels like it’s a secret—like she’s been given something special._

_“Hi, I’m Rey,” she says back. Kylo, still holding on to Rey’s hand, pulls it up towards her to inspect her nails and lay a delicate kiss on the end of her middle finger._

_Rey is shaking, she’s never felt more turned on in her life. This woman, big and strong and beautiful, touched those plush lips to Rey’s fingers._

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Kylo says. “I can paint those pretty nails for you. We’ll shorten them, of course.” Kylo winks and Rey swallows against the dryness in her throat. “Rey…”_

“Rey? Rey?” 

Wait. What. 

“Rey! I was just telling Kylo that you’ve practically met each other already!” 

Rey’s cheeks burn. She was sitting in front of Kylo and fantasizing about her. Her grandmother is looking back and forth between where they’re still holding hands. As if Kylo’s hand were suddenly boiling hot, Rey drops it. The decreased contact helps, a little. 

Patty smiles, eyes flicking back and forth still. 

“Like I was saying. Kylo is just the sweetest thing; I can’t believe she hasn’t found a man to snatch her up yet, especially what with all those pool parties she throws!” 

Patty throws an unsubtle wink to Rey. Ugh. Of course Kylo is heterosexual. She reluctantly releases Kylo’s hand and steps back. 

Rey had hoped, maybe, with the crop and the socks, but. Who is she to judge a woman’s sexuality based on the first meeting? Besides. If she does end up being heterosexual then Rey can spend more time with her—maybe by that pool? 

A bikini on that body, shit. Rey reaches up to pull her hair into a bun to hopefully alleviate a bit of the blush she can feel on the back of her neck. The movement pulls her shirt taut across her tiny tits and she thinks—it’s quick but she thinks she sees Kylo’s eyes glued down towards where her nipples are pricking points through the soft cotton of her tank. Then Kylo meets her eyes and looks to the side. Ugh. She must be embarrassed for Rey. 

If girls had visible boners being gay would be so much easier. 

“Your shorts are totally cute! Where did you get them? Not that I could ever wear something that small,” Kylo says with a too-loud laugh, reaching forward to finger the frayed edge of the denim. The tip of her fingers brush against Rey’s thigh, and Kylo’s fingers curl a little bit, short nails biting into Rey’s skin for just a millisecond before she pulls her hand back. Kylo’s ears turn red through the wisps of her curly black hair. 

Rey’s eyes nearly cross. She’s so hot. Kylo is. So hot. Her fingers are warm. 

“Oh. Um. I cut them off myself.” 

Kylo nods, smiling. “Good use of those worn out winter jeans! I run holes in the thighs of my jeans so perhaps I could get a little bit more wear out of them before I throw ‘em away.” She slaps her bare thighs and they don’t. Even. Jiggle. At all. 

Damn it. Rey’s fantasizing again. 

Patty sets her hand on Rey’s shoulder, tutting sympathetically. “It’s awfully hot today and this one isn’t quite used to the southern heat yet! We’d better get you inside, Rey.” 

Her grandmother turns to go, steering Rey with her. 

Kylo reaches forward and locks her hand around Rey’s wrist, her hands overlapping over the thin bone there. Her fingers are still so warm. 

“I have. A pool. I have a pool. I built a pool.” 

Rey looks up at her, puzzled. She nods, for something to do with her head.

“Come swim—whenever you want.” Kylo drops her wrist and pulls nervously at the loose curls around her ears. 

“That’s so kind of you!” Patty says. “We’ll get Rey unpacked and then I’ll send her over.” 

_Shit_ , Rey thinks rather emphatically. She’s on the swim team at school so she just packed her regular practice suit, thinking she probably wouldn’t get into the water much anyway. It’s not like her grandparents live close to a beach, and she knows they don’t have a pool. Now she has to show up to Kylo’s house in a swimsuit that highlights exactly how much she doesn’t have going on in the chest area. Itty bitty titties, as the girls at school like to say. 

She’d never cared enough about what those girls thought. The joke was on them anyway, all of those pretty, desperate girls out having fumbling, stupid sex with teenage boys who hadn’t the slightest idea how to tell vagina from asshole. But Kylo—she cares what Kylo thinks. Even if Kylo turns out to be straight, Rey thinks with a sigh. 

Her grandmother steers her inside but Rey catches one last glimpse of Kylo, bending down to restart the lawn mower with a powerful jerk of her arms. Her crop top slips upward, revealing more of her flat stomach. Rey nearly swoons. 

Inside, Patty forces a dry, crumbly sandwich down her throat and then guides her upstairs to help her unpack for the summer. Very quickly she discovers that if she leans out the window she can see Kylo in her own backyard, next to the pool. Kylo has the net and is fishing leaves out of the water, cleaning the filter, and once, Rey nearly swears when Kylo stops, wipes a hand over her forehead, and then pulls her crop top over her head. Just a sports bra does nothing to hide her breasts—Rey can’t even bring herself to call them tits just yet because they’re so much bigger than her own. The pale, creamy skin of her cleavage calls to Rey. She leans out of the window, trying to strain a little more to see a little better and almost falls to her death when Patty comes up behind her and speaks.

“Ah, yeah, you’ve got a good view of the pool from here! It’s nice and big, and the water isn’t so cold because of the sun on it constantly!” 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. Forces herself to swallow. Grips the windowsill. 

“Yeah, the view is….beautiful.” 

She wishes she were talking about the pool. Her grandmother pats her on the shoulder, almost sympathetically. 

“Kylo will be a good mentor for you this summer. I know your mom….your mom says you have a hard time making friends with the girls at school. Maybe Kylo can help you with that? She struggles to connect with women as well.” 

Patty walks back over to the dresser, opens the top drawer, and pulls out a package. 

Rey is puzzled. 

“What do you mean, a hard time making friends?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that one bit, you’ll make friends in your own time. I just hope you can learn something from Kylo, and maybe she can learn something from you, is all. Now, come here.” 

Rey leaves the window with a last, lingering look. Kylo is gone from the pool, though, so Rey turns to look at Patty with a sort of disappointed hunch to her shoulders. 

“Now what’s that frown for? Come look at this. I thought you might not expect to be able to swim, but you were already on the plane when I remembered to tell you, so I just went and picked out this swimsuit for you!” 

It’s…...very cute. Much trendier than Rey’s boring old swim team suit. It’s a pretty turquoise. A bikini. Rey gulps. Can she really wear this in front of Kylo without dying of self-consciousness? 

“Go put it on, baby!” Patty says, practically pushing her into the bathroom. 

Rey nearly dies as she pulls the strings taut to tie them around her back. It’s….too small. Maybe guys are into that sort of thing, but it’ll just make her look like she’s grown out of her swimsuit in front of Kylo, a sophisticated woman. 

“Well, Rey?” Patty calls, knocking once on the bathroom door. “Your grandma was very excited to see you in that when I brought it home!” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She can’t disappoint her grandmothers. Patty and Harriet lived all the way across the country and never got to see her. With a deep sigh, Rey smooths the fabric of the bikini as best she can, ties the ties as loosely as she can manage so that it doesn’t dig into her hips or ribs, and opens the bathroom door. 

“Wow! That’s killer! You’ll have a boyfriend before the week is out, baby!” 

From behind Patty there’s the noise of a throat clearing, and Harriet shakes her head. 

“Or a girlfriend, Rey. Whatever is fine with us, you know that.” 

“Oh, of course!” Patty looks a bit sheepish. 

Rey looks down at her feet. She doesn’t want to do this right now. With a deep breath she plasters a smile on her face and looks up at them.

“I’m just here to spend time with you guys, don’t be silly!” 

Harriet moves in closer to give her a big hug. “I am so glad to have you here visiting, Rey.” In the safety of the embrace, she buries her nose into the soft fabric of Harriet’s shirt. Harriet has always smelled like rich spices on top of a lingering floral sweetness from all of Patty’s hugs. Harriet has always been the grounded one, the quiet one, the bemused grandmother, watching Patty pull Rey into impromptu baking adventures in the afternoons and bubble fights when Rey took her nightly bubble bath as a small child. 

The strongest sense of belonging she has is right here, with these two. 

But she’s been wanting to expand that circle for some time. All of her peers are out. Dating. Kissing. Having sex. Rey hasn’t even held a girl’s _hand_ , for fuck’s sake. She wants to feel that same lovely sappy shit that all of her classmates have. 

Maybe Kylo Ren could do that for her? 

“Would you like to head over to Kylo’s while Harriet and I prepare dinner, Rey?” 

“Um, sure! Are you sure you don’t need any help?” 

Harriet looks at Patty, who winks and slips her hand into Harriet’s. 

“Uh, no, I think we’ll manage, dear.” 

It makes Rey giggle, easing some of the tension in her throat. She grabs a towel and steels herself to head over to Kylo Ren’s house alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I'll probably post anything in any sort of chronological order! I'm really writing this just to have a femslash highlight reel for LHS. So! That means that if you've got anything from Lemon Hot Summer you'd like to see me work my gay magic on, please tell me in the comments below OR on twitter, where I am @ pr3tty_g1rl5

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this was the end of Isha's femslash limit, but I will be adding more as I get the bug! 
> 
> Y'all. I want fem!Kylo to RAW ME.


End file.
